


Until my tears run dry (Will you hold me close?)

by orphan_account



Series: Lili’s Poetry as Bughead drabbles. [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones Pregnancy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Poetry, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Sad Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Betty and Jughead struggle to get pregnant a few months after they get married. It’s their ultimate dream to have a child, they’ve had the wish since they first started dating as teenagers.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Lili’s Poetry as Bughead drabbles. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677691
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Until my tears run dry (Will you hold me close?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! It’s Aubrey back here with another fic, but this time it’ll be in a series that’s inspired by Lili Reinhart’s poetry. It’s just a little something to hold us all over until the book, “Swimming Lessons” is released. Screen shots of the poetry that miss Lili posted will be on my tumblr as well as in a thread via twitter, if you want to see them :)  
> Also, thanks to Carly for proofreading this!!!  
> Twitter: @aubvies Tumblr: @aubetty
> 
> Also! This fic in no way is expecting Lili to feel the same way when she wrote her poem. I do not think the couple is expecting, and I hope this doesn’t change the way you feel about her poetry. It’s just something that has inspired me to write this trope.

_3:24am_

_The softness of a blink is felt in moments when tears run dry._

_\- LR_

It’s the middle of the night, and Betty cannot find ease in falling asleep. She watched as her husband, Jughead Jones was lying beside her, his messy hair lying all over the white pillow, and one of his arms comfortably draped around her.

The couple have been trying to get Betty pregnant for weeks, if not months. 

Ever since they were kids, and they started dating, they’ve planned it out. So far it was all going well, got married, moved into a nice, spacey apartment with two bedrooms. One for them, and one for their child. But months later— nothing has happened yet.

She was feeling _hopeless_ now.

Tears spilled out of her eyes as she tried to keep her breathing steady, and for noises to stop escaping her mouth, so Jughead wouldn’t wake up.

She was so heartbroken that she was unable to get pregnant, that it all wasn’t working in her favor.

Soon enough, she tried to stop crying, and she was so emotionally exhausted and numb, soon enough her tears did run dry. Betty moved her arm from around Jughead, to wipe her tears and face.

Then, he stirred as he woke up, from the feeling of her shifting in bed. He was confused until he saw the pain in her eyes, thanks to the little light from the moon peeking through the window, allowing him to see her.

“Hey, hey…” He started, as he sat up more, still looking at her. “What’s wrong Betty?” He asked her, concern filling the expression on his face, as well as his voice.

Betty winced at the thought of herself waking Jughead up. She sat up. “Nothing Jug… Just please go back to sleep.” She said, her voice uneasy.

“Did you get any sleep at all tonight?”

“No…” She croaked out, a shaky sigh coming along with her words.

“Why didn't you wake me up?” He asked, full of worry. He heard it in her voice, saw it in her face. She was very upset and she was gonna snap any minute now.

_Because I feel like I'm overreacting_ , she thought. “It’s nothing—” She paused, “I’m so sorry.” Betty held in her tears, which was so painful.

“Betty,” he said, moving her into his lap. He held her tightly, looking down at her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery which brought him to wonder if she’d slept at all tonight, or even in the past few days. “Please talk to me. Tell me what’s bothering you. Are you getting sick? What is it? Please, just tell me, because I can tell you’re not okay.”

He brushed her hair back from her face and she broke down into tears. 

He wrapped his arms around her as Bettty kept incoherently whispering, “I’m sorry”.

“Shhh… Breathe, let it all out..” Jughead said, hoping to comfort her.

She nodded, staying in that position until she calmed down, her face now burrowed in his chest, seeking comfort.

She finally got soothed enough by Jughead to stop crying, and steady her breathing. “I’m sorry, I can't sleep or anything Jug… It’s so hard to do this.”

“Betty, talk to me… what’s going on?” Jughead asked. He couldn’t stand seeing her in pain. They’ve been married for only a few months, dating for a few years, but he’s never seen her really this upset. Sure, when they found out she wasn’t pregnant the first few times, it was hard for her, but she hasn’t given up fully, has she?

Wait… he thought. What if this is the reason she is upset? He has to ask.

“It’s… It in itself is dumb, Jug…” She choked out, sighing softly. To her it wasn’t dumb. Not being able to get pregnant after weeks of trying. Planning out her most fertile days, eating foods that increase the chances of getting pregnant. Nothing has been working though, and that hurt the most.

“No it’s not. If you’re losing sleep over something, that tells me how important it is—” He took a pause. “So what is it?”

“You know how we’ve been having sex, a lot, to try and conceive a baby..?” She asked him.

“Yes. Wait…” Jughead looked at Betty. “Is that what this is about?” He talked in a low, comforting voice. God, she was upset about that still. He felt so bad. It must’ve seemed like he didn’t care that much about it since he didn’t show too much sadness, but he did. He cared about it so much, it hurt him to see her upset, and he was upset too but he had to stay strong for her.

“Yeah… It is..” She said softly, looking down from his gaze. “It just finally hit me how we aren’t having a baby anytime soon. We keep trying, and trying but, in the end, it’s just not working.” Betty laid back down, turning away from him. “I know i’m doing something wrong, i’m sorry. You probably won’t care that i’m not pregnant yet but, it’s fine.”

“Oh Betty..” Jughead started, before laying behind her, putting his head in the crook of her neck before wrapping his arms around her firmly, but not to hurt her.

“You have no idea how upset I am about it all too. But I've realized that it’ll happen soon, we just have to be patient. And, you’ll need your beauty rest, so please, I beg that you stop worrying about it all, and drift off to an amazing sleep.” He pressed his lips to her head. “Okay?”

Betty nodded slowly, “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. I’m just so impatient with it, you know i’ve been wanting this for a while, but yeah. I’ll try not to rush it.” She had whispered.

“Now, get some rest. I’ll have to leave in a few hours for work, but you can sleep in. Remember to text me when you wake up.”

“Thank you Jug… I love you.” She said.

“Anytime. I love you too.”

The words they spoke, “I love you” had great depth and meaning, even though they said it quite frequently. The combination of letters meant so much to them. A symbol for trust, and appreciation for each other. “A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.” All of it was true.

Eventually, her tears ran dry again and the two both drifted off to sleep.

——

The following morning, Betty woke up to an empty bed, like usual. Jughead had to be at work during early hours on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Light peeked through the sheer curtains, making the blondes eyes sting. Suddenly, she felt a rush of nausea go through her, so she stood up and ran to the bathroom, covering her mouth.

She crouched in front of the toilet, emptying the contents from last night’s dinner into the bowl. The feeling was torture.

Was she sick? What was wrong with her?

Betty sat there, her bare legs against the cold tile, as she immediately regretted wearing shorts to bed last night. She leant her head back, breathing heavier that usual.

Eventually she got the strength to stand up, look at her reflection in the mirror, looking at her messy hair and walking to the kitchen, and grabbing herself a glass of water, hoping to ease the nausea.

Betty put her cold hand on her forehead, leaning against the counter. It was then everything came to her. She was two weeks late from her monthly shark week. Wait— What if she was pregnant?

Shit. What if she was?

She stood up straight, putting the glass of water down, then walking to the living room, then out the doors to the fire escape.

Betty needed air; she needed space. Last night, she was being kinda moody, towards Jughead, as well as being emotional all night. Hormones. She was nauseous the following morning after. Morning sickness. It was all adding up and making sense. A missed period. Pregnant.

But how would she tell Jughead? More importantly, when?

Should she wait to take the test? Should she wait for him? Yes. She should.

Luckily, they had a stash of tests in the cupboard that was in the washroom. She was going to wait until he got home to take it, and tell him. Though, she thought it would be best if she took a nap, considering he got home at dusk, and the fact that she didn't get too much sleep the night before.

She left the fire escape and went back to the bedroom, changing out of her clothes and into something far more comfortable. Lying down, she wanted to take in the warm scent of spruce and spearmint that was Jughead. Betty took a nap on his side of the bed, the left side. She missed him right now and she couldn’t wait the 6 hours until he arrived back home. Soon enough, the blonde fell asleep, and all she was waiting for was him.

Her dreams consisted of the two. A happy family. A big house. Her biggest goal that she hoped would come true sometime soon.

——

Later, Jughead arrived home.

The door made a small noise when he opened it, and another when he shut and locked it. Loud enough to wake up Betty.

She stirred in bed, as Jughead walked in the room and saw Betty, her messy blonde hair lying across the white pillow. He didn’t know she was actually awake. Jughead walked up to the bed and leaned over it, giving her head a little kiss.

Betty turned around, to look at him. “Hey..”

“Sorry if I woke you up sweetheart.” He said softly, ridding of his jacket. “How are you feeling anyways?”

“You didn't, I was awake, and way better, I got back my sleep today” She sat up and turned to face him. “I have something to tell you after you go take a shower.”

“What?” He looked at her, confused. “Is it a good thing?”

“Just go take your shower, okay?” She gestured her head towards the bathroom.

“Okay, okay…” He said, his face, serious and confused.

Jughead went into the bathroom and took a shower. He took a pretty quick one but still managed to clean himself completely. When he walked out of the bathroom, he had a towel hanging low around his waist. 

Betty looked at him. She thought he was so attractive when he just let the towel lay low on his hips. “Jug?”

“Yeah?” He turned to look at her, as he got his pajamas out of the drawer.

“Nothing…” She replied. “So… The thing that’s so important is that I think… I think we might be expecting..” She paused. “I know I said that the last few times I thought so too, but really. I think I’m pregnant.”

“Wait. What?” Jughead was confused, he got dressed quickly then sat in bed next to betty. “For real. You really think so?” He looked at her stomach.

“Yeah, I mean, it all adds up. I didn't realize it before but I’ve been late, and this morning I was sick. Not to mention last night I was very emotional…” Betty said, looking away from her husband, then back at him. “But I wanted to wait until you were here, so we could check. There are pregnancy tests in the cupboard, ones we didn't use from last time.” She stood up and went to the bathroom, leaving the door cracked open. “You stay in there.”

He just nodded. Silent. He needed time to process that his wife was about to take her 4th pregnancy test. If the results weren’t how they expected, she would be broken. They couldn’t keep doing that, having false hope about something this big.

Betty took the tests out of the boxes as well as a deep breath. She peed on a total of three sticks, putting them on the counter when she was done. She walked back to the bedroom, her hands a little shaky. “Five minutes.” Is all she said as she sat back down next to him.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a warm embrace. “If this doesn’t go as planned, I don’t want you to be upset, okay?”

She nodded and fell into the embrace comfortably.

Those five minutes were probably the longest of their life, but eventually the wait was over and they could finally check if their dreams came true.

She stood up, and so did he. Their hands were locked together, fingers intertwined. The two walked to the bathroom together, looking at each other rather than the counter, where the mystery lies.

“Let’s look Juggie..” She said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

He nodded and looked down at the counter, in unison with her.

Looking closer, they could see that there were two faint lines on one of the tests. And then the others. 

“Holy shit.” Jughead said, looking at Betty then back at the tests.

Betty gasped in surprise, happy tears springing into her eyes. “Jug! We did it!”

“Yes we did.” He cupped her face, pressing his lips onto hers, in a passionate manner. 

She immediately kissed back. They were gonna have a baby. A _miracle_ baby.

——

A few years later, they ended up having two kids, a beautiful boy and a gorgeous girl. They moved to a house in the suburbs, which was amazing and perfect for their little family.

Betty and Jughead's kids, Stella and Owen, were playing in the living room. Their colorful toys filled the room in an un-orderly manner. There were trucks and baby dolls stacking amongst each other as the two kids made an even bigger mess. Owen, being the younger one, by a year, was getting upset because there was “too much pink”. Meanwhile stella was mad because Owen accidentally spilled her fake tea pot during her tea party with the stuffed animals (the tea pot was empty, of course). 

Jughead was busy with his novel in the office when he heard the commotion. He walked out of his office, “What’s going on kids?” That's when he saw the mess. “Owen, Stella, what is this?” He asked, raising his tone at them.

Owen quickly stood up, his black locks bouncing as he did. “Uh, daddy. um... she’s being mean to me!” He pouted, crossing his arms.

Stella stood up too, though she had blonde curls that bounced, as she took her mother’s genes. “He spilled my tea! He’s being a baby!”

Jughead sighed, already fed up with their nonsense. “I don't care what happened, you two need to clean up now.”

The kids sighed, nodding, “I’m sorry...” Owen mumbled out. He was genuinely sorry.

Stella wasn’t as sorry as him though, she had a bit of sass for a four year old.

Betty walked in the living room after hearing Jughead’s voice. “What is daddy shouting at now?” she put her hands on her hips “What did we say about making the living room a mess? Go play in your own rooms!” she raised her voice slightly, shaking her head. She looked at Jughead, raising an eyebrow. That was the universal sign that Betty uses, to ask, ‘what did you do?’

  
  


Owen turned around, looking at Betty. “Oh, hi mommy, I'm sorry...” He mumbled, looking down. 

“Hey mommy! Owen is being a brat. He won’t stop complaining and whining.” stella mumbled, rolling her eyes.

“Good morning betty. the kids were fighting and they had made a mess.” Jughead walked over to Betty, kissing her softly as a greeting. “But they are cleaning up now.” He watched as the kids cleaned up. it sure didn’t look like they wanted to clean up, it was more forced.

“Ah, of course they did. God, I forgot what it was like without them.” Betty said, looking over at them and then back at Jughead.

He looked at her. “Well, before we were always talking about kids and trying to have them, yet here we are now.”

“Oh yeah. I remember that.” She giggled quietly. “I am grateful for them though,I’m glad they are here with us.”

_Always remember, there’s hope after the tears run dry. Even if it’s 3:24am_

_\- a_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me via twitter: @aubvies or tumblr: @aubetty.


End file.
